


You're Perfect

by TriplePirouette



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Baby!Fic, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: Tumblr Ask Box fic prompt from anonymous: Steve is alone with his first born child in the hospital, after Peggy is asleep. She wakes up just enough to hear Steve whisper talking to their child while walking around with them. What does she hear?
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 50





	You're Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know enough about labor/delivery in the 40′s to make this time period appropriate, so let’s make this modern day.

He paces the small room, eyes soft with wonder at the bundle in his arms. Peggy, after 26 hours of labor, is finally sleeping. Their room now is somewhat nicer than the delivery room, and there’s even a pul out bed he might have a shot at fitting on. But he’s not sure he’ll ever sleep again. 

He has her to protect now. She’s far too small to be able to protect herself. 

“I’m sure that by the time you’re seven or eight your mother will show you how to defend yourself,” he thinks out loud, running a finger over her cheek, “but you’ll never have to. I’ll be there. I mean, she’ll be there, too. Let’s not count her out.”

He laps the room again, his voice quiet. “She taught me how to fight, you know. Before I was like this.” he sighs, his own fears still lingering just under his joy. “I was little, and scrawny, and sickly. They said you’re great. Healthy and perfect.” He sighs, smiling. “You are perfect. God, you’re perfect. But even if you are sick, or little, or anything. You’re still perfect.”

He’d woken up from nightmares where they’d had a little boy that was too much like him from way back when, shivering in bed with no meat on his bones and halfway to death each winter. He’d woken up from nightmares where they had a little boy who was like him now, too strong and too stubborn for his own good and getting taken away to fight. 

Of all the damn fool things he’d dreamed and hoped for and was afraid of, he’d never even imagined a girl. 

“Your mother told me she knew you were a girl, but I don’t know. I couldn’t see it. Maybe cause I never had a sister, didn’t grow up with them. Yeah, Bucky had sisters, but we weren’t sitting around playing with them or anything. Man, I have to tell you all about your Uncle Bucky. You would have loved him.” 

He paused, his heart stopping as the babe in his hands squirms in her swaddle. He waits a breath, then another, afraid he’s holding her too tight or not tight enough. His panic dies down as she settles again. He knows, with certainty, he is lost. 

He thought he knew what the depths of love, of commitment, were. He thought he understood what it meant to be willing to sacrifice his life for something. He didn’t, not really, not until now. 

He’d kill for her. He’d die for her. He’d do anything to keep her safe without a second thought. He was already concerned about 5 minutes, 5 days, and 5 years from now. He’d known her for five hours, and she’d already upended his world. 

“There is so much to tell you,” he whispers as he starts pacing again. “How your mom and I met, and how I can do stupid things, and how one day your mom is going to save the world. There is just so much…”

Peggy’s voice is soft. “She’s less than a day old, Steve. We have time to tell her your life story.”

He heads over the the bed, sitting gently on the side. “You should be sleeping.”

She rolls her eyes. “I got a bit in, but I’m still quite sore. Couldn’t stay comfortable for long.”

He looks worriedly at her. “Should I get the nurse?”

Peggy smiles and shakes her head. “No. I’m alright for the moment.” Peggy winces and presses a hand to her chest. “She’ll be wanting to eat soon though, I think.”

Steve passes the baby over, still cautious in his movements. He shifts, sitting in the bed next to Peggy and looking down at his girls. “We still need a name.”

“Only because you’re a damn fool, my darling.”

“Language,” he corrects, only half teasing. “She can hear us now.”

Peggy smiles at him, “I’ll set out a swear jar when we get home.”


End file.
